Lágrimas de un orgulloso derrotado
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Un digimon abandonado a una oscura suerte, es rescatado en su último minuto por aquel que se convertirá en el motivo verdadero de su existencia: aquel que le impulsará a conocer el valor, la hermandad, la vida, y a probar el dolor de la pérdida en su estado más puro, dejando para siempre una lacerante herida en su corazón. Dark Knightmon x Shoutmon X3SD. OS.


Saludos~

Pues...tengo algo que declarar respecto a este OS: empecé a escribirlo en **Abril del 2013** (de acuerdo a las propiedades de documento de mi Word) y apenas lo he acabado ahora. Así es~ un año entero. Y no es que estuviera cada día escribiendo. Tenía tantas ideas y esperanzas para este único OS, que me pasaba días pensando en qué ponerle y cómo ponerlo, y cuando conseguía plasmarlo, me ensimismaba escribiendo por horas. Finalmente, o me veía obligada a parar, o me detenía porque se me apagaba el motor. Desgraciadamente y con toda la motivación que tenía para esta historia, realmente quería poner lo mejor de mi en ella, así que se retrasó hasta este punto.

Sin embargo, y ahora que por fin he conseguido darle final, estoy 500% feliz con el resultado. Ha quedado tal y cual quería. He gastado mis mejores palabras y emociones para escribirlo, junto con usar a dos de mis digimon preferidos (meh, me hubiera gustado ponerle tanta carne con mis otras historias, pero a veces se da y a veces no). Desgraciadamente no fue con Gaiomon, OuRyumon u Omegamon con quienes trabajé esta vez xD

El Os que les presento es una historia de amistad, traición, dolor (mucho dolor) y amor fraternal, ese del que tanto me gusta escribir (relaciones de padres e hijos, hermanos, etc). Realmente me gustaría leer sus opiniones al respecto, especialmente de las personas que siempre se pasan a leer y no dicen nada (y en vez de dejarme un comentario me dan "aviso" en otras webs de que se leyeron todo de arriba abajo.) Fanfiction admite comentarios sin registro, así que no se asusten...

**Shoutmon X3SD. Dark Knightmon.**

**Amistad. Tragedia. Aventura. Familia.**

* * *

**Lágrimas de un orgulloso derrotado.**

Él nunca imaginó que pudiese ser capaz de almacenar sentimientos como aquellos en su alma. Realmente, nunca se había detenido a analizar a fondo lo que sentía en verdad, y ni aún en todos sus años de derrota y soledad fue capaz de entender cómo había dejado brotar dentro de él aquellas flores que nacían marchitas, se destruían y volvían a nacer en un ciclo interminable, regadas por sus propias lágrimas de amargura y traición. Su hermano había sembrado aquellas semillas en su corazón muchos años atrás, con la esperanza de dejarle paz y aquel sentimiento de nobleza tan característico en él, pero él no había sabido darles el cuidado necesario para que germinaran en otra cosa. Pedía disculpas a su hermano por ello, pero sabía que ya no podía escucharle.

Se conocieron un día oscuro, con el cielo cargado de nubes de tormenta. Él era muy joven en ese entonces. Se había criado con las rudezas del mundo salvaje y la regla de que solo los más fuertes sobrevivían. Esa había sido su base para entrenarse duro y luchar día a día con los enemigos que se encontraba en aquel bosque tenebroso donde había nacido. Aprendió a sobrevivir solo, a punta de esfuerzo, voluntad, sangre y un poco de suerte. Pero ese día la suerte le cambió.

Un dúo de Phantomon le acorraló con la única intención de divertirse y absorber luego su información. Él luchó con todo lo que tenía y su desesperado deseo de seguir viviendo, pero las fuerzas no le alcanzaron para hacer frente a aquel par de cobardes y cayó vencido a los pies de un árbol gigantesco que detuvo el golpe con el que le habían impactado. Sin poder conseguir que su cuerpo obedeciera a su orden de levantarse, SkullKnightmon observó a uno de los Phantomon acercarse blandiendo su guadaña para terminarlo, mientras él temblaba de impotencia al no poder continuar defendiéndose.

De la nada, una ráfaga rojiza atravesó en dos al Phantomon en frente de él, con el segundo volviéndose ante la inesperada agresión solo para verse destruido en un tifón de energía que lo desintegró completamente. El digimon no pudo comprender qué había pasado, solo pudo escuchar unos pasos acercándose sobre la hierba y las hojas quebradizas, y el golpear acelerado de su corazón ante le ocurrido. Estaba vivo, y aquel que venía era todavía más poderoso que los otros dos Phantomon juntos. No sabía qué esperar.

Finalmente los pasos se detuvieron en frente de él. SkullKnightmon levantó con esfuerzo la cabeza del suelo de tierra húmeda y pudo verlo: un digimon gigantesco, espléndido y acorazado que se arrodilló junto a él y puso su mano sobre su costado herido.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó el aparecido con una voz suave, profunda, y cargada de bondad.

Él no dijo nada. Su estado era tan deplorable que se sentía horriblemente humillado. Bajó la mirada al suelo y guardó un obstinado silencio. El otro no se inmutó. Le ayudó a sentarse contra el tronco en donde habían quedado las marcas de la batalla. Luego se levantó, recogió su lanza clavada de punta en la tierra y regresó con él. Clavó la lanza en el suelo y volvió a arrodillarse.

—Te pondrás bien—dijo. No tenía expresión, pero el sonido de su voz era más que suficiente para expresar su gesto apacible. SkullKnightmon podía adivinarlo.

El digimon cambió el cañón de su extremidad y acercó ambas manos al caído para revisar sus heridas, pero el otro hizo un gesto de desconfianza y eludió el contacto. El digimon más grande lo comprendió a la perfección.

—Solo quiero cerciorarme de que no es grave…

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste?—le cortó el otro fríamente y volviéndose a verlo.

Ambos se observaron fijamente unos segundos. SkullKnightmon se vio reflejado en el brillo de sus ojos ocultos y se vio a sí mismo como un ser pequeño, despreciable y endurecido por los golpes de una vida de soledad y sufrimiento. Su propia imagen le causó lástima. Su vergüenza se acentuó y le obligó a cerrar los ojos para dejar de observarse tan minúsculo ante ese ser de poder y compasión.

—Tenía que hacerlo—le respondió el mayor—. No podía dejar que te mataran.

—No es asunto tuyo. Los digimon nacen y mueren todos los días. Solo has retrasado algo que es inevitable.

El digimon blanco y azulado pareció sonreír, o eso creyó él. Se sentó a su lado dejando algunos centímetros entre ambos. Ni aún sentado dejaba de ser un gigante.

— ¿Sabes?—le preguntó, mientras su miraba recorría el lugar donde se encontraban—Lo que dices es muy cierto. Los digimon nacemos y morimos todos los días, a cada hora del día, en muchos lugares diferentes. La vida parece no ser tan importante cuando te detienes a pensar que podrías estar muerto mañana o dentro de pocos minutos.

SkullKnightmon no dijo nada, solo permaneció callado y tragándose el dolor de sus heridas.

—Pero son precisamente aquellas horas que te deparan de mañana, o los minutos que te separan de la muerte, los que hacen que vivir realmente valga la pena.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—soltó el digimon oscuro, confundido.

— ¿No lo ves?—le preguntó el otro, volviéndose a verlo—La vida es una historia con final triste. Todos tenemos que morir alguna vez, y dejar de ver y sentir todas las cosas maravillosas que hay en este mundo. Pero es el intermedio entre nacer y morir lo que hace que la vida sea una historia maravillosa de vivir y contar.

—Vivir no es maravilloso—sentenció SkullKnightmon con un gesto hosco—, es un castigo. Es simplemente sobrevivir un día para volver a sobrevivir al día siguiente. Pasar una pena tras otra.

—Vivir es un regalo—respondió el digimon con amabilidad—. Es solo que tú aún no abres el tuyo.

—No quiero ese maldito regalo del que hablas. Estoy cansado de todo esto. Me hubieses hecho un favor si no hubieras aparecido.

El digimon más grande no perdió su buen temple. En los años en que permaneció a su lado, SkullKnightmon comprobó que no hubo un solo día en que lo hiciera. Se volvió a mirar el cielo encapotado al sentir unas leves gotas que comenzaban a caer. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, luego se quitó la larga y pesada capa de piel de la espalda y cubrió completamente con ella a SkullKnightmon. El digimon dio un respingo ante el inesperado gesto, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. El dolor y las heridas en su cuerpo estaban bajando su temperatura, y cuando comenzara a llover sería peor. No podía comprender sin embargo a qué venía tanta amabilidad por parte de ese desconocido. Nunca había conocido digimon así y no sabía que se podía ser tan gentil con nadie. Era algo que él nunca había experimentado.

La lluvia se dejó caer finalmente sobre el bosque. SkullKnightmon la observaba impertérrito bajo el abrigo impermeable que descansaba sobre él, pero por dentro comenzaban a bullir muchas preguntas a las que no conseguía dar respuesta. Su más marcado defecto siempre fue su orgullo desmedido, el que ni siquiera le permitía pasar por ignorante frente a otros. Prefería conseguir él mismo las respuestas antes que preguntar o pedir ayuda a nadie. Sin embargo ahora nadie podría darle más respuesta que ese que tenía al lado.

Se movió un poco para observarlo, y se sorprendió de verle disfrutando en silencio de la lluvia que lo empapaba. Esto le hizo preguntarse más cosas, y encontrar cada vez más extraño a ese digimon.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—se atrevió a preguntar por fin, e interrumpiendo el trance pacifico del otro—Nunca había visto un digimon de tu tipo por aquí.

—No soy de por aquí—respondió el digimon volviéndose a verlo también—. Llámame Arturo.

— ¿Arturo?—repitió SkullKnightmon extrañado.

El mayor asintió con la cabeza.

—Ese no es el nombre de un digimon…

—A los digimon de mi tipo se les reconoce como Shoutmon X3SD—explicó Arturo—. Pero si me lo preguntas, para mi ese no es el nombre de un digimon. Más bien parece algún tipo de código. Yo soy yo—dijo con cierto orgullo marcando sus palabras—, y aunque haya muchos de mi tipo allá afuera, no hay ninguno que sea igual o parecido a mí. Soy dueño de mí mismo y puedo llamarme como me guste. Creo que cada uno debería hacer con lo suyo lo que mejor le parezca, ¿no crees?

SkullKnightmon le dio la razón y se sorprendió de nunca haberse detenido a pensar en aquello. La información en su data le decía que por tipo él se llamaba SkullKnightmon, y naturalmente todos los de su tipo se llamaban igual. Pero si cada uno era distinto al otro, ¿por qué tenían que llamarse todos de la misma manera?

—No lo había pensado—confesó. De pronto le gustaba escuchar y aprender cosas de este Arturo, como se hacía llamar.

—Tal vez algún día también quieras llamarte a ti mismo como más te guste.

—No lo creo—respondió el más pequeño con los ojos fijos en la lluvia y en las lagunas que comenzaban a formarse en la tierra—. Yo no soy tan especial como para querer sobresalir con un nombre propio.

—Sí lo eres. Pero como haces con tu vida, tampoco quieres darte cuenta de lo valioso que puedes ser.

— ¿Por qué rayos me dices todas estas cosas?—quiso saber SkullKnightmon al fin, volviéndose a verlo seriamente bajo la capa de piel— ¿Por qué tratas de hacerme ver que la vida es especial, o que yo soy especial? Solo soy otro digimon como tantos.

Arturo se quedó viéndolo con su aire benévolo, luego se tomó algunos segundos en empezar.

—Sé que eres especial y diferente—dijo lentamente y con sus ojos fijos en los del otro—. Es algo que siento y que puedo ver al mirarte.

— ¿Por qué?—siguió insistiendo el menor— ¿Qué es lo que ves que me hace hacerte pensar eso?

—Es un sentimiento que nació en mí en cuanto nos conocimos. Es una corazonada. Una certeza de que vas a ser alguien muy importante en mi vida. Ya lo eres ahora, y aunque esté equivocado y nos separemos aquí, sé que voy a seguir recordándote para siempre. ¿Nunca has sentido algo así?

SkullKnightmon negó lentamente con la cabeza. Estaba completamente desconcertado ante las palabras del otro, y de alguna forma sentía una mezcla de fascinación y miedo al escucharlo. Nunca había oído cosas semejantes, ni imaginó que podría significar algo tan importante para alguien, pero de pronto y en su interior, algo susurraba levemente que quería serlo. Quería ser algo importante para otros, y en especial para ese extraño digimon que lo dejaba anonadado con sus extrañas ideas. Tenía todas esas sensaciones y palabras atoradas en el pecho, con su orgullo aplastante obstruyéndoles el paso para salir. Bajó la mirada sin saber qué decir.

—Quiero que seas mi hermano—dijo Arturo de pronto, e interrumpiendo la música de las gotas cayendo alrededor.

El digimon negro se sobresaltó y se volvió a verlo nuevamente, sin comprender si estaba ante algún loco o si los digimon que vivían fuera de ese bosque eran todos así. Su petición quedó haciendo eco en su interior durante largos segundos. Luego negó despacio con la cabeza.

—No…no puedo ser hermano tuyo…

— ¿Por qué no?—quiso saber Arturo.

—No tenemos ningún parentesco; yo nací aquí, solo.

—Yo nací muy lejos, solo también. Pero eso no quita que pueda apreciarte como un hermano en mi corazón.

—Es que…

SkullKnightmon volvió a quedarse en blanco, con la mirada fija en la nada. Ya ni el sonido de la lluvia conseguía entrar en su obnubilada cabeza. No podía decir simplemente que sí a ese extraño, pero tampoco se atrevía a decir que no…

—Supongo…que puedo intentar…—dijo al final, venciendo las trabas de su orgullo y la ferocidad con que su soledad había luchado para mantenerse intacta.

Arturo pareció sonreír y un brillo nuevo le encendió los ojos azules. Rodeó al otro con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí, presionándolo con cuidado contra su cuerpo acorazado. SkullKnightmon enrojeció violentamente y se separó, guardando su distancia por respeto y temor. Temor a aquellos nuevos y raros sentimientos que habían comenzado a brotar inconteniblemente en su interior, y con los que tuvo que luchar durante mucho tiempo antes de poder acostumbrarse a ellos.

Durante los primeros días, Arturo se quedó en aquel bosque oscuro cuidando de su nuevo hermano. Remendó sus heridas en cuanto SkullKnightmon se dejó tocar y lo alimentó con bayas y fresas que recogía en los alrededores.

—A ver si se te suaviza el mal carácter que tienes—dijo divertido, dejándole una montaña de pequeñas frutas coloridas.

No consiguió cambiarle el carácter, pero sí hacerle recuperar la energía y el color antes de lo esperado. Luego regresó con pequeñas presas que él mismo limpiaba y asaba al fuego, mientras contaba largas e interminables historias. A veces hablaba tanto que SkullKnightmon creía que inventaba cuentos para mantenerlo distraído. Cuando finalmente el menor estuvo completamente repuesto, Arturo lo invitó a salir del bosque y comenzar a abrir de una vez por todas el tan esperado "regalo" de SkullKnightmon.

—Ya te dije que no tengo interés en abrir ese maldito regalo del que tanto hablas.

—Vamos. Es muy fácil—respondió el mayor con su lanza en una mano y listo para partir—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es salir de este lugar.

— ¿Solo eso?—preguntó el otro con escepticismo.

—Solo eso.

El digimon aceptó más por resignación que por interés, y siguió a Arturo durante una larga caminata atravesando el bosque en donde había pasado toda su vida. Dicho lugar era tan grande que ni siquiera el digimon oscuro había terminado de recorrerlo, y se sorprendió de que Arturo no tuviera problemas para encontrar la salida, casi como si tuviera una brújula en su cabeza que le indicaba por dónde ir. Cuando llegaron afuera, SkullKnightmon se detuvo en seco, casi como si lo hubieran golpeado en la cara sorpresivamente.

Ante él se extendía una zona inimaginable para él. Una explanada infinita se abría a sus pies, verde y resplandeciente como las hojas del interior del bosque jamás lo estuvieron, cubierta de interminables manchas de colores, de todos los colores, colores que él ni siquiera sabía que existían, y se maravillaba de descubrir. Las flores que crecían en aquel campo le parecieron tan diminutas y delicadas, que la suave brisa del viento le hacía creer que las arrancaría todas y dejaría aquella visión colorida tan apagada como el interior del bosque tenebroso. El cielo que caía sobre ellos era tan límpido y apacible, que el digimon sentía deseos de estirar su brazo y poder tocarlo. El perfume que invadía aquel lugar era tan intenso que en pocos segundos SkullKnightmon se sintió mareado. Tuvo que inspirar muchas veces para poder acostumbrar sus pulmones a aquel delicioso aire.

Arturo le dio largos minutos para que el digimon pudiera recibir toda aquella belleza y luego echó a caminar. El más pequeño tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar y alcanzarlo desde atrás. Desde ese mismo instante, SkullKnightmon abrió su regalo tanto tiempo esperado, y hasta la llegada del fatídico día, estuvo profundamente agradecido con su hermano por haberlo ayudado a desenvolverlo y comenzar a disfrutarlo, tal y como Arturo le había dicho que ocurriría.

SkullKnightmon aprendió todos los días algo nuevo al lado de su hermano. Cosas comunes, como el cambio de las estaciones, imperceptibles al interior del denso bosque sombrío, maravillosas al verlas llegar con sus caídas de nieve, las hojas doradas regadas por el suelo, los días de sol abrasivo, y las flores brotando en donde quiera que pusiera la mirada. Aprendió que el agua de los ríos era dulce y fría, y la de los mares tibia y salada. Que la tierra que nacía a los pies de la montaña era compacta y dura, la de los campos era blanda y perfumada, y la de las playas era áspera y se desvanecía entre los dedos. Aprendió que las bestias grandes dormían durante todo el invierno y las aves escapaban del frío volando hacia otras regiones más cálidas. Que en invierno las noches eran nubladas, grises y frías, y que en verano eran maravillosos espectáculos de luces titilantes, astros inalcanzables, cometas con colas de fuego y océanos de maravilla y color suspendidos por sobre su cabeza. Aprendió a disfrutar del sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas, del viento azotando los árboles y llevándose las hojas, de los truenos haciendo retumbar la tierra y su propia alma ensimismada ante el asombro del poder de la naturaleza, y a dejarse envolver por el silencio y la quietud.

También aprendió de las cosas que traía encerradas en sí mismo, y que no sabía que tenía.

Primero empezó admirando las cosas hermosas que había en el mundo. Todo lo que le rodeaba le parecía bello y llamaba su atención. A donde fuera que hubiese algo que le producía curiosidad, iba hasta él y lo investigaba, con Arturo explicándole cuanto él preguntara. Después, aprendió a apreciar a los digimon que existían en aquella tierra. Todos eran especiales y diferentes, tal y como su hermano decía, y todos tenían sus cualidades positivas y negativas para apreciar. SkullKnightmon tuvo problemas admitiendo y aceptando primero todos sus propios defectos para poder lidiar y perdonar los defectos de otros que le causaban algún mal. Cuando lo consiguió, un sentimiento de hermandad echó raíces en él y pronto comenzó a experimentar cosas nuevas: la felicidad de los otros se le contagiaba, así como su tristeza. Pronto comprendió que para evitar la tristeza de los otros, no tenía caso intentar evadirlos y dejarlos solos con sus problemas. Arturo le enseñó que la forma más fácil era ayudarles a solucionarlos.

—Son sus problemas, no los míos—argumentaba SkullKnightmon sin querer meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían.

—Pero ellos son digimon igual que tú, y sé que muchos de ellos estarán felices y agradecidos de que les ayudes, y lo estarás tú también cuando ellos quieran agradecerte y retribuirte el favor.

Para el menor esto no tenía mucha lógica: a él no le gustaba que nadie se metiera en sus cosas y tampoco agradecería a alguien por hacerlo, pero haciendo caso a su hermano, intentó ayudando a quienes podía: una familia en la pobreza. Un pariente extraviado. Un amigo perseguido. Los problemas no siempre se podían solucionar al cien por ciento, pero la gratitud y bondad expresada por aquellos a quienes tendían la mano calaban hondo en el corazón de SkullKnightmon y le dejaban ensimismado en sus pensamientos durante largos días. Esta clase de sentimientos le hacía meditar largamente sobre quién era y lo que quería hacer.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que estas dudas estaban fuertemente ligadas hacia los sentimientos que poco a poco fue desarrollando por su hermano mayor, a quien acabó aceptando como tal por la obvia experiencia que el otro tenía, y por el indecible sentimiento de apego y admiración que desarrolló hacia él. Si mientras era un SkullKnightmon había sido cerrado y orgulloso, en cuanto evolucionó a Dark Knightmon estos rasgos se acrecentaron todavía más. Nunca habló sobre sus sentimientos de aprecio hacia los demás y hacia su entorno. Jamás comentaba nada sobre la maravilla que le producía la belleza de los paisajes, ni la gratitud ante el afecto que otros o su hermano le profesaban. Era tan hermético en cuanto a esto, y tan inexpresivo en su hablar y hacer, que la gente acabó apodándolo "el caballero de hielo". Arturo alegaba que aquel apodo le era totalmente inadecuado.

—Dark Knightmon es el digimon más amable y cariñoso que llegues a conocer—explicaba feliz, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara y lo arrastrara lejos del lugar.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones en que, deteniéndose en un pueblo a descansar de sus largos viajes ayudando a otros, que Arturo volvió a preguntarle a su hermano lo mismo que en el día que se conocieran:

— ¿Has pensado en un nombre para llamarte como a ti te guste?

Dark Knightmon había pensado en ello muchas veces, y habiendo escuchando alguna vez un nombre que le llamó la atención, se decidió y respondió:

—Kay.

Arturo le dio la razón en la elección de aquel nombre, y sin haber conocido el origen de ellos, los dos hermanos los adoptaron como propios.

Kay tardó mucho tiempo en estudiar y comprender la naturaleza benévola y justa de su hermano mayor. Era un digimon único e irrepetible. Su forma de ser desencajaba completamente en cualquier lugar, pues la pureza de su espíritu reflejada en sus actos y palabras, dejaba desconcertados a todos sin comprender cómo tanta bondad y rectitud eran posibles en un digimon. Arturo tenía la rara combinación de un líder heroico, valiente, sabio y poderoso, y el alma cándida y desinteresada de un niño. Servía a otros y velaba por su bienestar sin esperar nada a cambio, por mucho sacrificio y esfuerzo que pusiera en la labor. Su rectitud y fuerte sentido de la justicia y protección por los débiles no daba espacio a actos de crueldad. Castigaba a los problemáticos que atormentaban pueblos y villorrios con trabajo para reparar los daños ocasionados, y a los más peligrosos que destruían con fuego y espada al encierro eterno. Solo a aquellos que disfrutaban del dolor ajeno y la maldad los exterminaba con el poder de su lanza, pero jamás dándoles tormento.

—Ellos merecen pagar el dolor que han ocasionado—argumentaba Kay, furibundo de la compasión que mostraba su hermano con los asesinos y torturadores—. Dándoles muerte solo los libras de su justicia.

—Los inocentes no merecen vivir sabiendo que aquellas criaturas tan peligrosas siguen aquí, con la posibilidad a escapar y tomarse venganza. Ellos merecen paz.

Dark Knightmon no podía compartir esta lógica, pero dejaba que la sabiduría del otro se hiciera cargo. Después, apreciaba la gratitud que los digimon perseguidos mostraban hacia Arturo por haberles ayudado y no le quedaba más que darle la razón cada vez. Mientras más maduraba Dark Knightmon y conocía a su hermano mayor, más se daba cuenta de lo dispares que eran y más dudas le invadían sobre el porqué de la elección de Arturo para hacerlo su hermano. Sus ideales chocaban. Sus políticas chocaban. Sus pensamientos y forma de ver las cosas jamás coincidían, y sin embargo el lazo entre ambos se estrechaba cada día y el afecto de Kay hacia su hermano no dejaba de crecer.

También el cariño de Arturo se acrecentaba con los días, con las aventuras, las discusiones, y la paz forzada que establecían cuando surgían problemas entre ellos, y que acababa ayudándolos a arreglar de a poco la situación. Por su sencillez de corazón, Arturo no tenía problemas en expresarle su afecto a Kay de cualquier forma: con palabras amables, con su mano en su brazo para explicarle las cosas, en su hombro cuando tenía que calmarlo o detenerlo de hacer alguna tontería. Hasta que fue un Dark Knightmon, el digimon blanco aprovechó cada oportunidad para abrazar al otro sin que SkullKnightmon pudiera hacer mucho para liberarse del gigante acorazado, pero luego tuvo que dejar sus gestos de lado cuando recibió una silenciosa amenaza con la afilada hacha del menor en su cara.

Sin embargo y a pesar de su testarudez y tosquedad para expresarse, Kay hacía lo posible por hacerle ver a su hermano lo mucho que lo amaba y lo apreciaba en su vida. Muy pocas veces le resultó mientras estuvo con él, pero Arturo no necesitaba que el otro se esforzara tanto solo para decirle algo amable teniendo que vencer las barreras de su orgullo o tocarle el brazo para agradecerle algo sin temblar de pena; su sola compañía era más que suficiente para darle felicidad al mayor. En el fondo, Dark Knightmon siempre agradeció los gestos leves de su hermano; le sentaban bien y lo reconfortaban, y era otra de las tantas cosas que él no podía hacer pero el otro sí.

El día en que Dark Knightmon descubrió lo que quería hacer con su vida, se sorprendió del consejo que le dio Arturo.

—Únete a los Royal Knights—dijo despacio y cerrando los ojos.

El otro se volvió a verlo extrañado. Ambos se encontraban sentados a los pies de una montaña; Arturo disfrutando de la lluvia que caía en aquel día gris, y Kay refugiado bajo la capa de piel. Había odiado la lluvia desde siempre, al contrario de su hermano, que la adoraba. Decía que la lluvia eran las fuentes puras del cielo que se rompían cuando los dioses jugaban y hacían destrozos. Le gustaba en especial porque creía que cuando llovía, la tierra se bendecía y se limpiaba, y todos los que la recibían se limpiaban también un poco de su propia tristeza y maldad. Cuando dejaba de llover, Arturo siempre salía a buscar el arcoíris.

El día en que la vida dejó de ser importante para Dark Knightmon, no hubo lluvias suficientes que pudieran limpiar su oscurecido corazón.

— ¿Crees que esa…sea la elección correcta?—preguntó el menor.

—Yo creo que sí—respondió el otro viéndolo también—, y es la elección que yo tomé hace mucho tiempo también.

— ¿En verdad?—dijo Kay sorprendido.

Arturo asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a ver el cielo encapotado.

—Desde hace muchos años persigo ese sueño. Tener un lugar entre los guardianes más importantes del mundo digital.

—Pero tú ya eres un guardián. Tal vez no tienes un título…pero has salvado a miles de digimon desde que te conozco.

—Así es. Pero formando parte de la Orden, tendré muchas más facilidades para seguir protegiendo a los digimon—explicó el mayor—. Desde el centro de las redes podré tener acceso a cualquier lugar del digimundo para estar allí en poco tiempo y evitar muertes y desastres. Tendré autoridad para dirigir armadas y defender regiones, tendré información y podré anticiparme a los problemas para darles la solución antes de que ocurran. ¿Entiendes los privilegios de pertenecer a ese grupo? Estando aquí puedo hacer muy poco, pero si pudiera unirme a ellos…

Se calló al ver que su hermano se levanta de pronto y le devolvía la capa. Él la recibió extrañado y se levantó también. Vio algo nuevo y diferente en los ojos de su hermano menor.

—Vamos—soltó sin más y echando a caminar—, tendremos mucho que hacer si queremos ganarnos la atención de esos sujetos.

Y así lo hicieron. Si bien hasta antes de aquel momento lucharon por ayudar en donde fuera que hubiera peligro y destrucción, desde el momento en que ambos tomaron aquella decisión pelearon aún con más determinación y ahínco, recorriendo y llegando hasta los lugares más inhóspitos, trabajando juntos como un equipo perfecto e imparable que derribó a cada digimon rebelde, sediento de sangre, y que llevara dolor y maldad a los pueblos pequeños y las ciudades. Buscaron y preguntaron hasta el cansancio rebuscando pistas que pudieran acercarlos a los Royal Knights, pero por aquella época el grupo era tan misterioso y hermético, que más bien eran conocidos como un mito más bien que como digimons reales.

Aun así, Arturo y Kay no se dieron por vencidos. Sabían muy en el fondo que tarde o temprano, por uno u otro motivo los caballeros llegarían a ellos, y el día mismo en que vencieron al BreakDramon que había escapado del Imperio del Metal desde hacía meses, y venía causando estragos en las regiones vecinas desde entonces sin que nadie pudiera ponerle alto, dos figuras misteriosas aparecieron en el acto, casi como si hubiesen estado presenciando aquello. No fue necesario que se presentaran: su solo aire imponente y su raza particular, muy rara de ver, les dijeron de inmediato a los hermanos que se trataba de los misteriosos caballeros. Kay hizo una inmediata comparación entre la imagen honorable y sublime de esos aparecidos y su hermano mayor, y no tuvo ninguna dificultad en verlo a él entre ese grupo de digimons respetables y nobles…o al menos esa fue la imagen que obtuvo de ellos.

—Ustedes han de ser los hermanos calavera de quienes hemos escuchado hablar—dijo el más bajo de ellos, observándoles desde arriba.

Arturo y Kay se miraron: no tenían idea de que en las regiones más lejanas los habían apodado 'hermanos calavera', y se sabía que iban limpiando la tierra de los digimon más peligrosos. Sin embargo el mismo pensamiento cruzó por sus mentes: era la gran oportunidad que habían estado esperando desde hacía meses y debían tomarla. Kay dejó que su hermano se hiciera cargo pues era de habla más fácil y tanto más formal que la suya.

—No sabíamos que se nos llamara de ese modo en otros lugares—dijo el digimon blanco respetuosamente—, pero sí, imagino que hemos de ser nosotros.

—Somos los Royal Knights: guardianes y servidores de Yggdrasill y protectores de este mundo. Mi nombre es Duftmon—dijo el leopardo, con una mano en el pecho y cierto aire altanero.

—Yo Ulforce Vdramon—le siguió su acompañante, con un leve gesto de cabeza y expresión bastante seria.

—Me llamo Arturo—dijo el hermano mayor, y luego indicó a su compañero— y este es mi hermano menor, Kay.

— ¿Nombres personales?—preguntó el felino con un gesto divertido.

—Creemos en la individualidad de los digimon forjada por la diversidad de personalidades.

—Interesante concepto—siguió Duftmon—. Vinimos porque queríamos averiguar ciertas cosas sobre ustedes. Hemos estado siguiendo vuestra actividad desde hace algún tiempo, y es por supuesto una carrera remarcable la que lleváis aniquilando a tantos digimons destructivos a lo largo de vuestro paso. Sin embargo, es de nuestro interés y por los códigos de seguridad de nuestra Orden, que sus motivos para estas actividades nos atañen.

— ¿Por qué han tomado estos roles de "héroes" y van salvando poblados en peligro y destruyendo digimons peligrosos?—dijo Ulforce en palabras simples.

Kay cerró su puño, irritado ante la pregunta y la forma en que había sido hecha. Arturo carraspeó levemente, indicándole solo con ese gesto que se tranquilizara. El menor obedeció silenciosamente y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

— ¿Estamos cometiendo un agravio?—preguntó el digimon blanco sin mota de ironía en su voz.

—No—respondió el estratega—, pero nos resulta extraño de digimons que no encajan en nuestros registros y tomen este tipo de "iniciativas".

Arturo sonrió para sus adentros, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Era la hora de la verdad y el día que había estado persiguiendo desde hacía años. Le reconfortó saber que tenía a su hermano con él en ese importante momento y que después de tantos viajes y trabajo duro, por fin tendrían oportunidad de expresar su deseo ante los Royal Knights.

—Le seré honesto, Duftmon—dijo el hermano mayor, mirándole hacia arriba—: en primera instancia mi hermano y yo solo perseguíamos un deseo muy común, uno que probablemente tenemos en común con ustedes, los caballeros de la realeza. Buscábamos tranquilidad y orden para los atormentados por aquellos que solo buscan el bien personal y causan daños y destrucción a los inocentes. Queríamos paz para aquellos que sufrían.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos imaginaba cuán lejos estaba ese noble deseo suyo de las verdaderas motivaciones de los Royal Knights. Los caballeros se observaron de reojo, diciéndose algo con ese leve gesto y continuaron escuchando.

—Pero con el tiempo nuestra motivación más importante, junto con llevar tranquilidad a los digimon amenazados, era la de ganarnos el favor de ustedes y solicitarles que nos acepten como miembros en su Orden.

— ¿Miembros de los Royal Knights?—soltó Ulforce Vdramon con cierta sorpresa y sarcasmo.

Los dos caballeros se volvieron a ver, extrañados de la petición. El cerebro astuto y metódico del estratega trabajaba a toda velocidad, trazando un veloz plan y tejiendo rápidamente la artimaña ideal con la que sus planes tanto tiempo retrasados finalmente verían la luz. Este par de digimon eran candidatos ideales para que él pudiera llevar a cabo uno de los cometidos más celosamente perseguidos por varios de los miembros de la Orden. Por supuesto, siempre y cuando estuvieran a la altura.

Hizo un gesto a Ulforce para que se acercara. Intercambiaron un par de palabras; el más joven se mostró un tanto sorprendido por la decisión del otro, pero la acató de todos modos y ambos se separaron. Abajo, Kay contenía la respiración, aunque Arturo lucía de lo más calmado.

— ¿Os dais cuenta del atrevimiento vuestro al hacer semejante petición?

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso al frente.

—Si nos dejarais probaros, os demostraremos nuestra nobleza y también que podemos estar a la altura de vuestras exigencias…

—No son exigencias nuestras—interrumpió el felino—, son de nuestros líderes y de nuestro amo, el dios Yggdrasill. Sin embargo y con un historial tan impresionante como el de ustedes…ciertamente no puedo negarme a hacer un intento.

Dark Knightmon soltó el aire retenido en su pecho y cerró los ojos en un leve gesto de alivio. Su hermano sonrió con la mirada.

—Nos despedimos por ahora—dijo Duftmon, volviéndose para marchar—, pero volveremos en unos días con la resolución por parte de nuestro actual líder. No os hagáis ilusiones: no se entra así como así en el grupo guardia de elite del digimundo. Rezad para que nuestro señor os mire con favor y al menos les ceda la oportunidad de probaros. Hasta entonces.

Y diciendo esto, ambos caballeros se marcharon en veloz vuelo por el cielo, desapareciendo luego en la lejanía. Kay se quedó paralizado en su sitio, aún sin poder creer que la escena anterior hubiese ocurrido. Habían hablado con los mismísimos Royal Knight, ¡y además intentarían conseguir una oportunidad para ellos de entrar en la Orden! Aunque su hermano había sido quien había hablado todo en realidad…

Se volvió a verlo, aún pasmado y a punto de exclamar algo, cuando el otro se le lanzó con los brazos abiertos y lo arrojó al suelo, presa de la emoción y la felicidad. Totalmente avergonzado, Dark Knightmon soltó un rugido y se lo sacó de encima con cierta dificultad: el mayor era y siempre sería un gigante acorazado muy difícil de mover.

Los días que siguieron al peculiar encuentro fueron un martirio insoportable para Kay. Necesitaba una respuesta y la necesitaba ya. Se estuvo intranquilo todos esos días, y a pesar de que no encontraron peligros en su camino, cualquier cosa servía para irritarlo y tenía pocos ánimos de hablar con nadie, más que consigo mismo. Cuando se detenían en algún lugar, en pocos minutos comenzaba a pasearse de un lado a otro, preguntándose cuando volverían los caballeros, qué respuesta les traerían y de ser positiva, qué deberían hacer para probar que podían estar a la altura de ellos. Pero… ¿realmente lo estaban? ¿No había dicho ese arrogante felino marrón que no cualquiera ingresaba al grupo de defensa número uno del digimundo? ¿Los servidores de dios? ¿Y quién era ese dios al que deberían servir? ¿No había dicho Arturo que podrían dedicarse de lleno a proteger los sectores más apartados del digimundo, con la alta tecnología que los Royal Knight poseían?

—Yo no quería unirme a ellos para servir a nadie—dijo Kay a su hermano un día, habiéndolo pensado muchas veces—, yo quería proteger a los digimon…

El mayor le puso una mano en el hombro para intentar tranquilizarlo.

—Todavía ni siquiera nos han traído su respuesta, Kay—dijo Arturo con tu tono sereno, capaz de apaciguar un toro embravecido.

— ¿Pero qué tal si…?

—Ten paciencia—aconsejó el digimon—y espera. Todo se dará a su debido momento. Después de que ellos regresen veremos qué pasa.

Dark Knightmon se tranquilizaba, pero solo durante un rato. En pocas horas de nuevo estaba dándole vueltas al asunto, hasta perdiendo el sueño y el apetito. Arturo permanecía inmutable, casi como si el encuentro con aquellas importantes figuras nunca se hubiera dado. Lo único que le preocupaba era ver a su joven pariente perder los estribos porque una manzana le salía desabrida o una piedra le hacía trastrabillar.

Cuando el digimon blanco comenzaba a hacer uso de fuerza para intentar mantener quieto a su incontenible compañero, la presencia ahora conocida de los dos caballeros se hizo presente y ambos digimon levantaron la mirada al cielo. Allí estaban de nuevo, el felino y el dragón azulado. Kay imaginó que traerían a otros de sus compañeros, cuanto menos a su líder, por lo que se llevó una leve decepción al ver solo a los dos aparecidos muy por arriba de su cabeza.

—Saludos, Arturo y Kay—dijo Duftmon, moviendo levemente la cabeza a modo de salutación—, hemos vuelto con vuestra respuesta, como os prometimos.

—Agradezco de corazón su regreso, Duftmon—dijo el hermano mayor, mirando de soslayo a su pariente, agradeciendo más que nada porque ahora el menor al fin se estaría quieto.

—Deben saber que nuestro líder ha estado debatiendo con el resto de nosotros, los demás miembros de la Orden, sobre vuestra petición de uniros a los Royal Knights. Ha debido pedir además el consejo y la autorización de nuestro señor para tomar la decisión que ahora os traemos…

— ¿Por qué él no está aquí?—espetó Dark Knightmon repentinamente e interrumpiendo al caballero.

Su hermano y los otros dos se volvieron a verle, tanto porque era la primera vez que hablaba, como por el tono abrupto con el que se había dirigido a los caballeros.

— ¿Disculpa?—preguntó el felino.

—Su líder. ¿Por qué no está aquí diciéndonos estas cosas, si ha sido él quien ha tomado la resolución después de todo?

—Kay…

—Nuestro líder es un digimon importante y está todo el día, cada día muy ocupado vigilando desde las centrales de las redes por el correcto funcionamiento del digimundo—dijo Duftmon con una sonrisa expresada en sus grandes ojos verdes—. Por supuesto que no tiene tiempo de salir solo para intercambiar algunas palabras con unos desconocidos y abandonar su puesto. Sería algo muy arriesgado, ¿no crees?

—Pero esto es algo importante—continuó el digimon negro sin estar del todo convencido—, la unión de otros digimon al círculo de la Orden…

—Nadie dijo que ustedes han sido aceptados como miembros de nuestra sagrada Orden—respondió el estratega.

—Solo vinimos a transmitirles el mensaje de nuestro líder—siguió Ulforce Vdramon.

— ¿Y cuál es?—preguntó el menor, cerrando los puños.

Su hermano a un lado le puso nuevamente la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo, pero esta vez la presión que ejerció en él le dio a entender que estaba llegando al límite mostrándose impertinente con los digimon. Kay sintió deseos de rebatir, pero se detuvo al instante al comprender que estaba arriesgando terriblemente no solo su oportunidad de pertenecer a la Orden de los Royal Knights: estaba por arriesgar y tirar a la basura la oportunidad del sueño de su hermano mayor. El caballero negro podía cargar encima cualquier error y pecado que hubiese cometido pero nunca podría soportar el hacerle alguna clase de mal a su compañero, por lo que de inmediato desistió, bajó la mirada y se acalló.

—Se ha decidido—dijo Duftmon arriba—que ustedes dos, Arturo y Kay, tendrán una única posibilidad de demostrar que poseen la fortaleza y el poder necesarios para estar dentro de la Orden.

Los dos hermanos se volvieron a verle y escucharon con atención.

—Nuestro líder confía en que vuestra rectitud permanecerá intacta si es que se os llegase a otorgar el título de Royal Knights, pero antes deberán probar su fuerza: de este modo además serán de una importante contribución para nosotros.

— ¿Contribución?—preguntó Arturo— ¿A qué se refiere con exactitud?

—Verás—procedió a explicar el estratega, cruzándose de brazos—, la misión que se os ha encomendado es de primer nivel: es en extremo arriesgada y ambos podrían perder la vida. Han de saber que no tomaremos responsabilidad alguna de lo que os ocurra. Esto es por entero una decisión que tomarán ustedes.

—Estamos conscientes de ello—dijo Kay, para ahorrarle a su hermano un recordatorio de las muchas veces que habían conversado aquel asunto.

—Pues bien: lo que estoy a punto de revelaros es confidencial. En lo más profundo del monte Infinito se ha asentado una entidad creada por Yggdrasill desde hace cientos de miles de años. Nuestro señor la mantiene en estado de estasis prolongado pues no tiene necesidad de ella. Al menos no por ahora. Esta criatura posee en su código los datos necesarios para la clonación y la producción del anticuerpo X.

— ¿Anticuerpo X?—preguntó el menor. Nunca había escuchado de aquello.

—Es un programa que modifica los datos de un digimon y le proporciona la data necesaria para tolerar ciertos…"ataques"—explicó el felino, sin dar mayores detalles.

—La Orden necesita iniciar pronto la producción del anticuerpo X para hacer frente a estos ataques—dijo Ulforce Vdramon a su lado—y dado que el anticuerpo solo puede producirse por medio de la data original, es necesario que nos traigan partes de esta data para poder trabajarla.

Los dos hermanos guardaron silencio a la par, teniendo ambos el mismo pensamiento atravesado en la cabeza y no atreviéndose a decir palabra: algo en todo aquello sonaba sospechoso, pero Kay se obligó a estar callado por su hermano mayor, y éste se atuvo a confiar en la honradez de los guardianes más importantes del digimundo.

—Aceptamos—dijo Arturo, firmando así su pacto con la muerte y condenando sin saber a los dos hermanos.

—Bien—soltó Duftmon, con una sonrisa expresada en sus ojos—. Dependiendo de los resultados, nuestro líder os dará su última resolución. Esto nunca se ha dado antes en nuestra Orden, así que den lo mejor y no desaprovechen esta oportunidad.

Se desplazaron prontamente a Isla File, y durante el trayecto su decisión de conseguir su objetivo para poder unirse a los caballeros estuvo cerca de disiparse. Kay estuvo insistiendo todo el camino que allí había algo extraño: ¿por qué el líder de ellos no se había presentado para darles una información confidencial y además encargarles una misión así? ¿Por qué si Yggdrasill, el dios de ellos, había creado a esa criatura poseedora del anticuerpo X, no facilitaba este programa a sus servidores? ¿Y de qué "ataques" querían defenderse los Royal Knights?

Arturo ciertamente no podía dar respuesta a estas preguntas, pero intentaba convencer a su hermano menor que creyera en las palabras del caballero y esperara lo mejor. Ellos eran guardianes del digimundo y servidores de dios. ¿Por qué intentarían mentirles?

Después de largos días de viaje a través del océano, los hermanos finalmente pusieron los pies en Isla File. Allí fueron recibidos con algo de temor, pues aparte de su gran tamaño, aspecto y temibles armas, digimon de su tipo jamás se habían visto en aquellos lugares tan remotos. No perdieron el tiempo y marcharon en dirección del monte Infinito, que se pronunciaba desde lejos como la cima más alta de toda la isla. Los pueblerinos les advirtieron que no entraran allí: poderosos digimon aún permanecían viviendo al interior de aquel lugar, a pesar de que el peligro mayor había sido erradicado milenios atrás, aunque ellos ignoraban que un segundo ser todavía más poderoso habitaba las entrañas de la montaña. Con su amabilidad habitual, Arturo agradeció los consejos y les aseguró que no tendrían de qué preocuparse: él y su hermano eran digimons fuertes y podrían hacer frente a los que hubiera en monte Infinito.

Dos días tardaron en alcanzar la base de la montaña, atravesando bosques espesos y extensas praderas. La geografía allí ciertamente no se parecía a la de los lugares que ellos habían recorrido, pero no era tan esplendorosa como lo eran en otras regiones. Al tercer día y subiendo el primer tramo del monte, una tormenta de nieve les obligó a detenerse y resguardarse en una caverna exterior de la empinada colina. Con el soplar agresivo del viento frío afuera como el único sonido perceptible, los dos digimon aguardaban en silencio a que mejorara el tiempo, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos.

—Ya no sé si quiero hacer esto—confesó Kay, cerrando con fuerza en su puño la capa de piel que le cubría.

Arturo se volvió a verlo sin dar cabida a lo que había escuchado. Sin embargo el semblante apagado y ensombrecido de su hermano le hizo pasar de la sorpresa al abatimiento. Expresó una sonrisa entristecida en sus ojos azules y se esforzó por no sonar decepcionado.

—Oh, vamos…No me vas a decir que te ha dado miedo.

El otro negó con la cabeza.

—Algo en todo esto no está bien.

— ¿Sigues con eso?

— ¡Tú tampoco estás del todo seguro!—exclamó el menor, mirándole— ¿Qué tal si es una mentira? ¿Si quieren librarse de nosotros?

— ¿Por qué querrían hacer algo como eso?

— ¡N-no lo sé! ¿Tal vez porque estamos haciendo su trabajo de defender al digimundo?

El digimon blanco soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Kay, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Si desconfías de ellos o de esta misión…espérame en la ciudad y yo…

— ¡No voy a dejarte!—sentenció el otro, interrumpiéndole.

El fuerte bramido del viento helado afuera no alcanzó a quitar la atención de Arturo de su hermano. El digimon negro agachaba la cabeza, otra vez impedido por su orgullo y la tosquedad de su expresión para explicarse. Nunca fue hábil intentando decirle algo amable a su contraparte blanca, y ni aun cuando estaban por enfrentar su muerte podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para soltar lo que tenía atrapado dentro.

—Kay…

—Cállate—le acortó el menor, todavía luchando en su interior por sacar lo que quería decir.

Tuvo que hacer un gran y largo esfuerzo por conseguirlo. No pudo sin embargo decírselo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Eres el digimon más importante…que he conocido jamás. Ni esos Royal Knights ni su dios son importantes para mí como lo eres tú. Eres lo único que tengo, Arturo. ¿Alguna vez te has detenido a pensar en eso?

—Tienes más que solo a mí, Kay.

— ¡No! No lo tengo. No tengo nada de eso que dices o crees que tengo—soltó Dark Knightmon, levantando la cabeza por breves segundos y volviendo a esconder su bochorno—. No tengo la valentía ni el honor…no tengo el ímpetu que tú tienes para defender a los otros. Todo eso lo tengo solo desde que te tengo a ti. Por ti siento el deseo de querer proteger a los otros…por ti aprendí a amar y preocuparme de otros. Fue por ti que salí de ese maldito bosque y comencé a vivir y a conocer todas las cosas. ¡Antes de ti yo no era nada, ni nadie! Y sé que nunca voy a poder pagarte que hicieras lo que hiciste: todo eso que hiciste por mí jamás te lo podré recompensar…—el digimon inspiró profundamente sintiendo algo amargo por dentro que no había experimentado nunca antes—Es por eso…que los ayudo a ellos. Cuando ayudo a los demás digimon, y ellos se muestran tan felices y agradecidos…siento que de algún modo te pago esa felicidad que me diste cuando me sacaste del bosque…para abrir ese regalo.

Arturo no dijo nada. Solo se levantó de su sitio, se arrodilló a su lado y en silencio rodeó con un brazo los hombros del otro, presionándolo contra él. Como siempre, Kay intentó resistirse, pero la amargura que le recorría por dentro era tan pesada y difícil de digerir que no tuvo fuerzas para intentar zafarse del abrazo del otro y simplemente cedió. Aquella fue la última vez que Dark Knightmon recibió afecto en su vida. Fue además el último gesto entre los dos hermanos.

—Tú también significas para mí todo eso, Kay, y más—dijo el digimon mayor, aún con la cabeza de su hermano junto a la suya—; y es por eso que el que estés aquí conmigo es tan importante para mí. Pero por esa misma razón es por la que te estoy pidiendo que te quedes.

— ¿Qué?

—Si estás inseguro de ir, no quiero de ninguna forma que vayas solo por mí. Jamás me perdonaría que te pasara algo por mi culpa.

El más joven se apartó un poco y sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo estás entendiendo—sentenció él, seriamente—: acabo de decirte que eres lo más importante en mi vida, y que no voy a dejarte por nada.

—Y yo te estoy diciendo que eres aún más importante para mí, y que no quiero arriesgarte—respondió el otro a su vez de igual modo.

—Pues lástima para ti, porque no puedes obligarme a que me vaya.

El otro sonrió con sus brillantes ojos azules. Ambos se miraron un momento y luego el menor volvió la cabeza, taimado y abochornado. Le había costado media vida intentar expresarle lo que en verdad sentía a su hermano mayor y el otro parecía bastante divertido con la situación, aunque la realidad era otra: Arturo nunca le hubiera pedido al "caballero de hielo" algo tan difícil como expresarle lo que en verdad sentía, aunque muy en el fondo añoraba conocer los verdaderos sentimientos del digimon. Ahora que los conocía y por iniciativa propia del menor, el corazón del caballero blanco latía henchido de felicidad, orgullo y satisfacción: una rara mezcla entre regocijo y gratitud tan fuertes, que se sentía capaz de levantar el mundo sobre sus hombros.

Regresó a su lugar y aguardó ansioso la llegada del día siguiente. Teniendo a su hermano a su lado se sentía invencible, pero desgraciadamente ambos desconocían lo que les esperaba al interior de la montaña.

Al amanecer la tormenta no terminó, pero amainó y los hermanos se arriesgaron a continuar el ascenso. Cerca del mediodía llegaron finalmente a la cima, con los últimos restos del frío disipándose y pudiéndose apreciar toda la isla desde allá arriba. La cima del monte tenía una gigantesca abertura, oscura como boca de lobo por la cual los dos caballeros ingresaron y comenzaron ahora el descenso al interior.

Tardaron largos minutos en alcanzar los primeros niveles: gigantescos espacios derruidos de lo que alguna vez fueron instalaciones de desarrollo e investigación digital de eras ya pasadas. Todo estaba cubierto de una capa de lodo y moho, producido por el polvo, el agua y los pocos rayos sol que penetraban en aquellas primeras capas. En esos y en los siguientes niveles encontraron restos de digimon máquina de diversos tipos y tamaños, oxidados y carcomidos por el tiempo. En más de una ocasión se toparon con digimon de verdad: MetalGreymon, Megadramon y MegaloGrowmon aún habitaban aquella montaña, pero ellos se los quitaron de encima sin los menores contratiempos: esto hizo que la seguridad de Kay aumentara y consiguiera librarse en parte del mal presentimiento que venía acosándolo. Sin embargo, las sospechas aún rondaban su cabeza, pero se obligó a sí mismo a apartarlas de su mente.

Todo un día tardaron en llegar solo hasta media montaña. Cuando calcularon que estaría atardeciendo afuera, se detuvieron del descenso y descansaron, espalda contra espalda para resguardarse el uno al otro por si algo sucedía.

Varias horas después retomaron el camino y continuaron bajando varios niveles, encontrando más maquinaria derruida y restos de lo que parecían laboratorios. Mucho después llegaron finalmente hasta el nivel uno, como indicaban los paneles colgando de las paredes. No se toparon con más que un puñado de digimon y eso fue todo.

— ¡Es imposible!—bramó Dark Knightmon, con su voz haciendo eco en el lugar— ¡Esto no puede ser todo!

Arturo naturalmente coincidía con él. ¿Dónde estaba la criatura poseedora de los datos para crear el anticuerpo X? ¿Acaso estaría en los niveles superiores? ¿Lo habían pasado por alto, tal vez? El digimon blanco se paseó por el lugar hasta que sus ojos detectaron lo que parecía una puerta en la pared.

"_Un ascensor"._

Se acercó y abrió las puertas oxidadas, que cedieron de inmediato. Asomó la cabeza por la abertura oscura y luego se volvió hacia su hermano.

—Hay niveles más abajo, Kay—le informó.

El otro se volvió y se acercó para examinar.

—Vamos entonces.

Descendieron por el estrecho túnel, raspando sus armaduras y armas contra las paredes encerradas y produciendo un sonido infernal de metales chocando que hizo eco en los niveles superiores e inferiores. Sin embargo, estos no sirvieron para despertar a la bestia dormida abajo, en lo más profundo de la montaña. Fueron los digicore de los dos hermanos los que le despertaron de su largo letargo.

Cuando el digimon detectó las señales de vida acercándose, abrió pesadamente los ojos e iluminó con ellos toda la gigantesca estancia en donde se encontraba oculto. Soltó un rugido que estremeció por entero la montaña y se escuchó hasta en el último rincón de Isla File, causando el pánico entre los habitantes de la ciudad. Varios metros más arriba, Arturo y Kay se detuvieron y se miraron, sabiendo que habían dado con la misteriosa criatura y ahora solo les deparaba derrotarla.

Golpeados por el impulso de conseguir su sueño tan largamente perseguido, los hermanos se dejaron caer por la abertura. El mayor disparó su Acid Typhoon en cuanto divisaron el ascensor, y en cuanto éste desapareció consumido por el rayo, los dos digimon ingresaron a lo que creían, era el último nivel. Sin embargo, una gigantesca abertura negra en el suelo les indicó que todavía quedaba una última sección esperándoles, y un resplandor rojo junto con ruidos de metales chocando se escuchaban abajo. Era el final del camino.

Los dos digimon se observaron una última vez, levantaron su mano y la cerraron con fuerza en torno a la del otro, prometiéndose con el simple gesto cuidar del otro y expresándose así que estaban listos para lo que les esperaba. Se volvieron y se lanzaron hacia la oscuridad.

Death-x-mon les recibió con un rugido estremecedor que volvió a sacudir enteramente monte Infinito. Kay y Arturo le observaron asombrados. No solo era enorme, nunca habían visto un digimon de su tipo antes, y no tenían idea de cómo enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, su amenazante aspecto no les intimidó. El digimon virus hizo relucir por entero su cuerpo de redes y energía, iluminando toda la caverna con su resplandor verde.

Arturo fue el primero en atacarle, disparando su tifón azulado desde su cañón, impactando en la cabeza del digimon pero sin hacerle el menor daño. Esto fue motivo de sorpresa para los hermanos: esa técnica había desintegrado sin esfuerzos a digimon del más alto nivel y a este ni siquiera le había hecho un rasguño. Ambos se lanzaron contra la gigantesca bestia, atacándola con gran velocidad y el filo de sus lanzas en distintos puntos de su cuerpo. Death-x-mon era casi inmune al dolor, y movía sus grandes y pesadas garras intentando atrapar a sus rivales sin conseguirlo.

Moviéndose por detrás, Dark Knightmon desensambló la gigantesca hacha de su hombro y asestó un poderoso golpe en el brazo del digimon, arrancándole el primer aullido de dolor y consiguiendo el primer acierto.

— ¡Bien hecho!—exclamó Arturo desde lejos, al ver la jugada.

Volvieron a moverse rápidamente para continuar sus ataques, esquivando por poco los golpes del death-x-mon, quien causaba destrozos con sus movimientos fallidos, haciendo temblar el lugar, destruyendo las paredes de roca y causando que varias de estas salieran despedidas. Una de ellas alcanzó a Kay en todo el lado derecho y lo hizo quedar a merced de un ataque del enorme monstruo. Arturo se le adelantó y le sacó del camino, recibiendo él el poderoso impacto y estrellándose contra la pared más cercana.

— ¡Arturo!

Death-x-mon aprovechó el instante que el digimon blanco necesitó para recuperarse del impacto y levantó su garra para atravesarle, pero Kay arrojó su hacha como un boomerang contra la espalda del otro, incrustándosele y arrancándole otro rugido de dolor. El menor se reunió con su hermano mientras el monstruo hacía un vago intento por arrancarse el arma.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó el digimon oscuro.

—No ha sido nada…

El mayor contuvo un gemido y presionó su abdomen. Kay retiró su mano para observar la herida, y lo que vio lo dejó helado: ¡la data de su hermano se estaba desfragmentando!

—No es posible…—soltó el menor sin poder comprenderlo.

Solo había sido un golpe. ¿Cómo podía ser que por un solo golpe su hermano estuviera herido de muerte? Kay se negó a creerlo.

—Estaré bien—dijo el digimon blanco haciendo un esfuerzo—. Vamos, ya hemos conseguido algo, podemos vencerlo.

— ¡Podrías empeorar!

— ¡Entonces démonos prisa!

Kay se obligó a estar firme y ambos se volvieron hacia el enemigo. A la par, levantaron sus lanzas y ambas reaccionaron: la de Dark Knightmon rotando a mil por segundo en cada uno de sus extremos. La de Shoutmon X3SD destellando relámpagos. Ambos se lanzaron y atacaron en varios puntos del cuerpo del rival.

— ¡Twin Spear!

— ¡Victory Spear!

Con cada ataque, los hermanos fueron dejando agujeros en el cuerpo hecho de redes de Death-x-mon, quien rápidamente enfureció y arremetió contra los digimon moviendo su pesado cuerpo herido. Los dos digimon se felicitaron por el daño infringido, pero no contaban con el movimiento que el oponente hizo a continuación.

A una orden mental, las redes del cuerpo de Death-x-mon penetraron en el suelo y en las paredes de la montaña, fusionándose con ésta y absorbiendo su data para rápidamente recomponer sus heridas. Arturo y Kay observaron con furia y horror como todo su esfuerzo había desaparecido en un santiamén, con el digimon virus regenerado enteramente ¡y haciéndose más grande!

— ¡Maldito!—vociferó el menor, enfureciendo.

Se lanzó en otro ataque con su lanza creando un vórtice oscuro que no consiguió efectos en Death-x-mon. El digimon hizo amago de atacarle, pero Dark Knightmon le evadió mientras su hermano disparaba nuevamente su cañón sin conseguir hacerle daño. El caballero oscuro se movió tras el enemigo para recuperar su hacha incrustada y atacar con ella las extremidades del rival, quien reaccionó rápidamente y le golpeó con su gran garra. El menor consiguió detener el impacto con su arma en frente, y al levantarla, vio como ésta comenzaba a desfragmentarse en datos tal y como le había ocurrido a su hermano.

—No…

Soltó el hacha y ésta terminó de desintegrarse. Escuchó un impacto y levantó la cabeza, solo para ver como su hermano era impactado contra él y ambos se estrellaron contra la pared detrás. Death-x-mon aprovechó su oportunidad y levantando su garra, intentó con ella atravesar a los digimon y destruirlos completamente. Arturo abrió los ojos justo en el instante en que la enorme garra se pronunciaba contra ellos, y supo que no podrían esquivar el ataque.

"_¡No lo permitiré!"_

Haciendo un terrible esfuerzo, el mayor se separó de su hermano y avanzó un par de metros para recibir de lleno el impacto de Death-x-mon, quien lo atrapó con su otra mano y comenzó a presionar para iniciar el temido _Proceso 0_. Dark Knightmon ahogó un grito al comprender lo que había ocurrido.

— ¡No, Arturo!

El digimon blanco no pudo escucharle. La presión era tal que las hombreras de su armadura y su lanza cayeron de su cuerpo y comenzaron a desintegrarse. El digimon oscuro reaccionó rápidamente y cogió la poderosa Victory Spear antes de que terminara de desaparecer, se pronunció por sobre la cabeza de Death-x-mon y atacó con las dos armas a la vez directo en su frente, destruyendo su casco y alcanzándole.

El enorme monstruo rugió y soltó al caballero blanco para intentar arrancarse las lanzas de la cabeza. Dark Knightmon se apresuró y atrapó a su hermano en el aire, volviéndose todo lo rápido que pudo y escapando de allí. No volvió la mirada ni una sola vez, aun cuando Death-x-mon profirió un rugido de furia al ver como sus víctimas habían escapado. Tampoco se atrevió a mirar a su hermano desmayado, mascullando entre dientes y rogando porque el digimon fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrellevar el impacto recibido.

"_Arturo es el digimon más fuerte. ¡Es el más fuerte! Estará bien, sé que se pondrá bien."_

Pero la sensación amarga de hacía tres días había regresado a su pecho y lo persiguió junto con los bramidos de Death-x-mon. Un horrible temor se apoderó por entero del alma de Dark Knightmon, quien sintió algo extraño queriendo brotar de sus ojos: algo doloroso e inexplicable, desagradable y que le entorpecía la vista.

El digimon no se detuvo ni una sola vez de continuar subiendo, hasta que los rugidos de la bestia se escucharon totalmente lejanos y distantes. Kay detuvo su recorrido, recién notando lo cansado que estaba y lo mucho que ardía su pecho por la respiración dolorosa y agitada. Estaban a poco de los últimos niveles superiores. Había subido más de lo que había imaginado en su desesperación por sacar a su hermano mayor de allí.

Se arrodilló y con cuidado lo depositó en el suelo. Ahogó un grito de horror al verlo: un gran agujero carcomía su pecho y abdomen, amenazando con partir al digimon en dos. Sus brazos ya habían perdido mucha data y lucían mutilados. Kay soltó ahogados gemidos de furia y dolor al ver a su amado hermano en aquel estado. La rabia y la desesperación lo inundaron, y un repentino impulso de ira y venganza casi le hicieron regresar a buscar al culpable. Pero se contuvo al no atreverse a dejar al digimon blanco solo. Se inclinó sobre él y sostuvo con cuidado su cabeza.

—Arturo… ¡Arturo!—le llamó, moviéndole despacio para despertarlo.

El aludido abrió de una vez los ojos y se encontró con los rojos de su joven pariente. Expresó una sonrisa apagada y marchita, pero no tuvo fuerzas ni siquiera para intentar decirle algo. Una única exhalación salió de su boca y un temblor recorrió por entero lo que quedaba de su cuerpo. Dark Knightmon negó con la cabeza y lo levantó con cuidado.

—Estarás bien, ¡estarás bien! Te llevaré con los Royal Knights. Ellos sabrán qué hacer. Sabrán como remediar esto, ellos conocen a esa criatura…

Esa criatura. ¿Qué era esa criatura? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer esto? Su toque era la muerte, y sin embargo Dark Knightmon estuvo a punto de ser alcanzado por la muerte de no ser porque había bloqueado el golpe con su hacha. Arturo no había tenido la misma suerte. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué el digimon más importante para él?

—Vamos—le llamó el menor, obligándose a seguir—, tienes que ser fuerte. ¡Tienes que aguantar, Arturo!

Volvió a sostenerle con fuerzas y continuó subiendo. Su hermano le acompañó solo durante un tramo, con sus ojos azules fijos en la figura valerosa de aquel ser amado que luchaba desesperadamente por salvar a ese que le había salvado a él. El digimon blanco rogó a un dios lejano y sordo porque le diera fuerzas solo en aquel último minuto para decirle a Kay lo mucho que lo había querido desde el instante mismo en que aceptara ser su hermano, lo orgulloso que estaba de él, y lo mucho que lo sentía: los años que estuvieron juntos se le hicieron demasiado breves. Lamentaba con todo su ser el haber intentado perseguir su sueño y no dedicarle más tiempo a su hermano. Cuánto le estaba agradecido por haberle dado un significado único y especial a aquella palabra.

No, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para decir tantas cosas.

El digimon se desvaneció con la imagen de su compañero como su último recuerdo. Se fue pidiéndole disculpas por todo, y deseándole desde el fondo de su alma que siguiera adelante, ahora sin él. Dark Knightmon no se detuvo de subir, hasta que el cielo grisáceo de un día nublado se pronunció en el último nivel superior de monte Infinito. Salió de una vez, y una ráfaga de aire helado los recibió. El digimon dejó a su hermano con cuidado en el suelo para inspeccionarlo.

—Arturo—le llamó, moviéndole despacio, pero no obtuvo respuesta—, vamos, ya estamos afuera. Te llevaré a la ciudad, y después con los Royal Knights.

El otro no respondió. Sus ojos estaban apagados en las cuencas oscuras, y su cuerpo caía inerte por sus brazos. Kay guardó silencio algunos segundos, conteniendo la respiración, obligándose a pensar que el otro solo estaría desmayado por el dolor. Sintió de pronto dos presencias familiares acercándose. Venían en aquella dirección. ¡Eran ellos!

El caballero negro volvió la cabeza, agradeciendo a todos los dioses porque los Royal Knights estaban allí. ¿Los habrían seguido? Si era así, ¿por qué no les habían ayudado cuando sintieron a ese monstruo despertar? Ya no tenía importancia. El bienestar de su hermano era lo más importante ahora.

Las figuras de los dos conocidos caballeros se pronunciaron en el cielo. Habían utilizado los puertos de acceso de Yggdrasill para desplazarse desde el otro continente en cuestión de minutos, en cuanto sus computadoras detectaron que Death-x-mon había despertado. No albergaban grandes esperanzas, pero era importante para ellos conocer los resultados finales. En cuanto estuvieron sobre él, Dark Knightmon les llamó:

— ¡Ayuden a mi hermano! ¡Ese digimon es demasiado, va a morir!

A Duftmon solo le bastó una mirada para dar su resolución.

—Ya está muerto—dijo sin más, con tanta frialdad que traspasó al caballero negro con sus palabras.

Dark Knightmon le escuchó, pero cerró su mente ante aquella despiadada posibilidad. Negó con la cabeza, pues era imposible que Arturo estuviera muerto. Él le amaba demasiado como para que eso fuera cierto.

—No. Él estará bien—dijo, con su voz quebrándose por el dolor—, pero necesita ayuda. ¡Por favor…!

—Es como lo calculé—dijo el felino, ignorándolo y volviéndose hacia su compañero de azul—. Ni aún con todos los años que lleva inactivo, el poder de ese monstruo ha disminuido en lo más mínimo. Está tal y como cuando Yggdrasill lo creó.

—Si es así—respondió Ulforce con el semblante sombrío—tardaremos tal vez muchos años más en conseguir el poder suficiente para enfrentarle y obtener el Anticuerpo X.

Abajo, Kay los escuchó y rápidamente llegó a la oscura verdad. La rabia y el dolor se mezclaron en su interior y bulleron como un volcán a punto de estallar.

— ¡Ustedes!—rugió, con el viento llevándose su voz— ¡Nos engañaron!

Los otros dos se volvieron a verle con miradas condescendientes. Obviamente no daban la menor importancia al digimon oscuro ni a ese conjunto de datos que traía entre sus brazos.

— ¡Nos usaron! ¡Querían comprobar qué tan fuerte era esa cosa para poder llevar a cabo sus propias ambiciones! ¡Nunca tuvieron intención de armarnos caballeros!

— ¿Caballeros?—soltó Duftmon con sorna— ¿Qué clase de ingenuos son ustedes? Uno no puede simplemente elegir volverse un Royal Knight. ¡Dios elige a sus caballeros! Al menos tu hermano tenía una vaga posibilidad de ser un servidor de la Orden, pero jamás un Royal Knight. Y en cuanto a ti, _Kay_—dijo, con una mano en su cabello—, tú no eras más que el protegido de Shoutmon X3SD: ni siquiera hubieses calificado para estar entre nuestras filas…

El estratega se acalló en cuanto una mano del otro en su brazo le hizo detenerse. Si bien Ulforce Vdramon se mostraba igual de frío que sus compañeros de armas en cuanto a todo lo relevante en su deber como guardián, no aprobaba la crueldad en el trato de algunos, como lo era el caso de Duftmon. El aludido simplemente soltó un bufido y observó al otro bajo, temblando de furia y decepción.

—Vámonos—decretó el felino, volviéndose junto al otro y desapareciendo ambos en la lejanía.

Dark Knightmon los observó marchar, sintiendo tantas y tan terribles cosas agolpándose en su interior, que éstas escaparon de su pecho en un grito largo, cargado de agonía, rabia y desesperación. Tanto trabajo invertido. Tantos años de entrenamiento, batallas y sueños desperdiciados ante unos desalmados…los tan aclamados "guardianes del digimundo"…no existía en el mundo digital criaturas tan pérfidas como lo eran los Royal Knights. Kay no podría darles perdón ni en esa, ni en ninguna de sus próximas vidas, aunque ya no recordara el motivo de su odio hacia los santos guerreros.

En cuanto la voz se le apagó en la garganta, un rugido del cielo continuó su largo lamento de rabia y dolor, azotando las nubes y los árboles abajo, soltando por él las primeras lágrimas ante la partida cruel de aquella alma. Dark Knightmon no podía concebir mayor injusticia: ¿por qué no había muerto él? ¿Por qué, si Arturo era el justo? Arturo era el noble, el honrado, el salvador y la esperanza de tantos digimon que se quedaron esperándoles allá, en las otras regiones. Arturo era quien levantaba a los otros del suelo y les indicaba la salida de los lugares oscuros y retorcidos. El que limpiaba las almas y sanaba las heridas de los otros. Arturo era su hermano. Quien le había salvado y quien había amado primero. ¿Por qué había sido así?

—Arturo…

El más joven se dobló y presionó su cabeza contra el pecho frío y carcomido del que había sido su hermano, el digimon más importante en su vida y su motivo para luchar. Kay volvió a soltar un grito de amargura. Un grito que exigía justicia de parte del destino. Un grito de dolor que pedía a los cielos por un milagro, pero que no iba a ocurrir. Un clamor de auxilio a la lluvia para que limpiara cuanto antes la oscuridad y la ira, y el incontenible sufrimiento que ahora abnegaba su corazón y le destruía por dentro.

La lluvia cayó sobre él y sobre el cuerpo inerte de Arturo, el que se desintegraba lentamente con cada gota que se lo llevaba de regreso a otro lugar. Un lugar lejano y apacible, en el que el digimon podría descansar y volver a dar inicio a su vida, solo, tal y como a Dark Knightmon le tocaba ahora continuar su vida, únicamente que para el otro, habría esperanza de un nuevo comienzo, valor, y nuevos días aguardándole. Para Kay, sin embargo, ya no habría nada.

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Hablaré de este Os en mi blog, por si a alguien le interesa.


End file.
